Malentendu
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: C'était la cinquième fois en un entrainement qu'il manquait de renvoyer la balle à ses coéquipiers. Le pauvre Kuroko était devenu inutile. Que se passait-il chez le jeune garçon ? C'est ce que Kagami va essayer de savoir… ATTENTION ! Il y a un LEMON dans cette histoire !


Couple : Kagami x Kuroko

Rating : M

Genre : Romance Humour

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire =)

Résumé : C'était la cinquième fois en un entrainement qu'il manquait de renvoyer la balle à ses coéquipiers. Le pauvre Kuroko était devenu inutile. Que se passait-il chez le jeune garçon ? C'est ce que Kagami va essayer de savoir…

**Ma première histoire sur ce fandom ! =) Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fini x)**

* * *

_~ Bonne lecture !~_

* * *

**-Malentendu-**

« Kuroko ! »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus sursauta, titubant légèrement. La balle précédemment envoyée roulait maintenant dans un coin du gymnase, seule. La coach se tourna vers Kuroko, le frappant derrière la tête.

« Kuroko-kun ! C'est la cinquième fois aujourd'hui ! »

Malgré le ton énervé de la jeune fille, on pouvait y entendre de l'inquiétude. Oui, elle était inquiète. Et il y avait de quoi.

« Désolé…

-Kuroko-kun. Hier aussi, tu n'y arrivais pas. Avant-hier aussi. Cela depuis plus d'une semaine ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-… Non. Excusez-moi.

-Bon… Va sur le banc cinq minutes.

-… Oui. »

Lentement, Kuroko se dirigea vers le banc indiqué, mettant une serviette sur sa tête.

Ce soir-là, l'entrainement était mou, sans la passion habituelle qui les animait tous. Cela faisait quelques séances de le passeur de Seirin n'était plus passeur. Il était juste… inutile. C'était méchant, blessant, mais vrai. Son endurance, qui était déjà faible, l'était encore plus. Il ne parlait plus. Tous étaient inquiets pour la suite des évènements. Ils avaient un match amical contre Kaijou dans une semaine, et ce serait impossible –ou très dur- de gagner sans Kuroko. Ce fut las que les joueurs de Seirin reprirent leur entrainement.

Sur le banc, Tetsuya buvait un coup. Il avait soif, mais l'eau n'étanchait pas sa soif. Il voulait jouer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il tentait tout de même de passer correctement, mais soit la balle était interceptée, soit elle n'allait pas dans la bonne direction. Le bleu ne voulait pas ralentir son équipe, mais à ce train là…

Quand la coach lui avait demandé « Pourquoi ? », il n'avait pas répondu. Il ne savait pas mentir, et il ne voulait pas révéler le secret qu'il cachait depuis maintenant trois mois. Tout allait bien pourtant, mais il a fallut qu'Il fasse tout tomber : Le masque, et le cœur de notre passeur… Ce passeur était amoureux. Amoureux d'un « Il » et pas d'une « Elle ». Kuroko était Gay. Concernant la question de son orientation sexuelle, il avait toujours été ouvert d'esprit. Il ne trouvait pas ça dégoutant, ni anormal.

Il le savait. Kuroko savait qu'il aimait Kagami. Sa lumière. Depuis trois mois, le bleuté observait discrètement –ce n'était pas bien compliqué- le rouge, qui ne se doutait apparemment de rien. Mais à cause d'un petit « accident », Tetsuya ne savait plus comment réagir face à Taiga.

Cet « accident » remonte à un peu plus d'une semaine. Ce fut juste après que Kuroko commença à sombrer…

* * *

_Un soir, alors que l'entrainement était fini, et que les rookies avaient dû ranger le gymnase, ils discutaient en se changeant dans les vestiaires._

_« Dis Kagami…_

_-Quoi Furi ?_

_-Tu aimes quelqu'un toi ? »_

_ Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Kagami se contenta de cligner des yeux. Ils étaient quatre : Kagami, Furihata, Hyuga –qui était resté pour aider- et Kuroko. Le rouge se prit le menton entre deux doigts, inclinant la tête. Kuroko attendait avec impatience la réponse de sa lumière._

_« Aimer ? Bah, je sais pas, j'pense ouais. _

_-Ahh ! Et c'est qui, l'heureuse élue ? »_

_ Kagami ne répondit pas. Un silence s'installa, avant que l'on ne vit Kagami s'agiter dans tous les sens, totalement rouge._

_« Et toi Furi ? Tu t'es trouvé une copine ?_

_-Ah moi… Bah… Ouiiiii ! »_

_ Tous applaudirent Furi, sauf Kuroko qui s'était éclipsé discrètement. Il savait maintenant que Kagami aimait quelqu'un. Et que ce quelqu'un était une __**Fille**__._

* * *

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Kuroko était mauvais ces derniers temps. Il repensait sans cesse aux paroles échangées entre Furihata et Kagami. Le rouge aimait donc quelqu'un… Une fille qui plus est. Il enleva la serviette de sa tête, et regarda l'entrainement qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Personne n'était motivé, et même leur capitaine, si enthousiaste d'habitude, bâillait sur le terrain.

D'un coup, Kuroko se leva, reversant le banc. D'un ton froid, il déclara :

« Je vais me changer. »

Personne ne répondit, sous le choc du ton employé par leur coéquipier fantôme. Sans un bruit, le pas léger mais la conscience lourde, Kuroko se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Toute l'équipe s'attroupa autour de la coach, inquiets.

« Il ne va pas bien, ça se voit.

-Belle déduction Koganei-kun. Il faut absolument que l'on sache se qu'il a, sinon, pour le prochain match, on est mal. Kagami-kun ! Tu y vas !

-Coach ! Pourquoi ?!

-A ton avis, Bakagami ! Tu es son meilleur ami, non !

-… J'y vais. »

Le ton et le visage de Taiga avaient changé en un rien de temps. De surpris, il était passé à sombre, triste. Il alla également vers les vestiaires, suivant son ombre. La coach, surprise, commenta pour elle-même :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces deux là ? »

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était tendue. Aucun des deux garçons présents ne prenait la parole. Kuroko était gêné mais ne le montrait pas. Kagami lui, avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Entre la gêne, la joie, la tristesse, la peur… Toutes ces émotions étaient mélangées…

Finalement, Kagami engagea la conversation, maladroitement :

« Kuroko… Tout va bien ?

-…Oui. »

Nouveau blanc. Taiga commença à se déshabiller, se retrouvant vite torse nu et en caleçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tetsuya, mais visiblement, au mauvais moment. En effet, le bleuté était lui aussi en caleçon, mais sa peau blanche contrastait tellement bien avec ses cheveux bleus… Le rouge ne résista pas, et laissa son instinct agir. C'est-à-dire : plaquer Tetsu contre les casiers, avec une délicatesse de mammouth.

« Aïe… Kagami-kun ? »

Sans le savoir, les deux coéquipiers s'étaient mis à transpirer, et leurs souffles étaient court. Le regard de Kagami était vitreux, on l'aurait dit en transe. Envoûté par ce regard, Kuroko se perdit dedans. Leurs corps se rapprochaient petit à petit, tant bien que leurs torses s'effleurèrent. Un frisson commun les parcourut.

Dans un élan bestial, Taiga s'empara des fines lèvres pâles de son ombre. Sous le choc, Tetsuya ouvrit la bouche, assez pour que le rouge puisse y passer sa langue. Allant rencontrer sa jumelle, la langue de Taiga engagea un ballet suave, sensuel, et diablement stimulant. Lorsque les deux se séparèrent, Kuroko avait le souffle très court, bruyant. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos, et ses mains étaient parties se perdent dans les cheveux de Kagami.

« Kuroko… J'en peux plus…

-Kagami-kun… ! »

Le rouge avait soulevé son ombre comme une princesse, le déposant avec délicatesse sur le banc qui se trouvait au centre des vestiaires. La pression du regard envieux du rouge mis mal à l'aise Kuroko, qui se tortilla un peu. Prenant ça pour une invitation, Taiga plongea sur le torse offert et commença à le lécher goulument. Il taquinait les tétons fièrement dressés du bleu.

Les gémissements, bien que faibles, de Tetsu, se firent bientôt entendre. Il devenait rouge au fur et à mesure des caresses que lui prodiguait sa lumière. Un coup de langue inattendu fit pousser un petit cri aigu à Kuroko. Relevant la tête, Kagami constata l'état dans lequel il avait mis son coéquipier. Il était diablement sexy comme cela… Irrésistible. Le rouge continua alors sa douce torture, faisant gémir le passeur. Taiga descendit, titillant le nombril sensible de Tetsuya, puis arriva au boxer bleu, moulant l'érection bien présente du plus petit. Un petit sourire vint s'installer sur les lèvres du dominant. Il remonta son visage au niveau de l'oreille de son ombre et lui chuchota sensuellement :

« Tetsuya… »

Le résultat ne tarda pas à arriver. Kuroko rougit plus que de raison. Taiga l'observa, n'étant pas habitué à voir autant d'expressions sur le visage si parfait du passeur. Il le voulait. Pour lui, et lui seul. Le rouge posa sa main sur la bosse belle et bien visible au niveau du caleçon de Tetsuya. Il la massa légèrement, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement.

Kuroko ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là… Il était heureux, et ne pensait plus du tout à l'accident de la semaine dernière… Il profitait du moment présent, c'était tout ce qui importait. Kagami lui arracha le boxer, l'air frais des vestiaires entrant en contact avec l'érection brûlante du bleu.

Kagami regarda avec envie le sexe tendu de son… amant ? Oui, de son amant. Il y mit un coup de langue, qui fit crier son ombre. Dieu qu'il était sexy… et totalement soumis. Il prit la verge de Kuroko en bouche, taquinant la finie fente de sa langue. Les cris de Tetsu remplirent bien vite les vestiaires.

« Kagami-kun…Je vais- »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que sa semence se déversa dans la bouche de Kagami. Il avala sans rechigner le sperme si gentiment donné. Il embrassa ensuite Kuroko, mélangeant sperme et salive. Tetsuya grimaça : le goût était affreux. Comment Kagami pouvait avaler… ça ? Apparemment, le rouge ne s'en formalisa pas, et tendit trois doigts à Kuroko. Ce dernier comprit vite se qui allait arrivé, et paniqua. Cela n'échappa pas à Kagami, qui l'embrassa amoureusement. Un petit peu rassuré, le bleu prit la main de Kagami de ses deux mains, et commença à lécher les doigts offerts.

Les doigts, maintenant humidifiés au possible, allèrent à la rencontre de l'intimité du bleu encore inviolée. Le majeur le pénétra, et Tetsu se raidit. S'il avait mal juste avec un doigt, qu'est-ce que ce serait pour la suite… Un autre rejoignit le premier. Ils entamèrent des mouvements de ciseaux, pour élargir l'entrée. Le troisième ne se fit pas sentir, mais était bel et bien là. La sensation d'avoir trois inconnus remuer en lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Les doigts furent retirés pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus… « imposant ».

« Ka-… Kagami-kun… Je…

-Chut… Je ne te blesserais pas, ne t'en fais pas… »

Ces simples paroles suffirent à rassurer Kuroko. Il essaya de se détendre, mais lorsque le membre dur, chaud et surtout volumineux de Kagami commença à entrer en lui, il ne put retenir une larme, qui s'écrasa contre le carrelage de la salle. Pour le distraire, Taiga reprit les caresses sur la verge délaissée du plus petit, essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer la douleur. Le bleuté griffait le dos de son tigre jusqu'au sang.

Malgré le filet de sang qui coulait le long des fesses de Kuroko, aucun des deux ne voulaient arrêter là. Kagami n'avançait plus, voyant les larmes de Kuroko. Le bleuté, n'étant pas patient dans ce genre de situation, entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de Kagami et donna un grand coup de talon, faisant enfoncer le membre du rouge au plus profond de lui, buttant sur la prostate. Deux cris se firent entendre : l'un de plaisir, l'autre de douleur. Kuroko ne respirait plus correctement, mais au moins, Kagami était entièrement en lui. Le rouge, lui, se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas violer le pauvre bleu, qui souffrait en ce moment même.

« Kuroko… Ca va ?

-Humm… Ah… O-Oui… V…Vas-y… doucement… s'il te… plait… »

Obéissant à son amant, Kagami fit de lent et long vas-et-viens, observant attentivement les expressions du garçon en-dessous de lui. Tetsuya n'en pouvait plus, et voulait que Taiga se retire. Mais il voyait, aux expressions que faisaient le rouge lorsqu'il remuait, qu'il avait envie de continuer. Comprenant la douleur de Kuroko, Kagami lécha son torse, toujours en libre service. Les caresses sur le membre du plus petit étaient encore actives. Lentement mais surement, le bleuté commençait à se sentir… bien. Un peu mal à l'aise à cause du sexe remuant en lui, mais il se sentait bien. Il faisait confiance à Kagami, et l'embrassa, comme pour le lui prouver. Un baiser langoureux s'en suivit.

« Kagami… kun… plus… vite... !

-A tes ordres. »

La voix si sensuelle de Kagami fit tourner la tête de Tetsu. Les coups de buttoir arrivèrent bien vite, faisant crier de plaisir Kuroko. Taiga grognait, mais éprouvait le même plaisir que son partenaire. Sans aucune retenue, Kuroko se déversa entre leurs torses, tandis que Kagami venait dans l'antre chaud et à présent humide du bleu. Evitant d'écraser son amant, Kagami échangea leurs places : Kuroko se retrouva sur lui, et lui dos au banc. Leurs souffles, d'abord bruyants, devinrent peu à peu silencieux. Avant de dormir, Kagami murmura pour lui-même :

« Si tu savais depuis combien je rêvais de faire ça avec toi et toi seul… »

Puis il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, rejoignant son partenaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kagami et Kuroko se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils ne s'étaient pas lavés, et puaient la sueur et le sexe. Kuroko se redressa, les mains sur le torse parfaitement sculpté de son amant. Mais il se laissa vite tombé. Kagami lui demanda :

« Ca va ?

-Non… J'ai mal aux fesses…

-Ah… Je vais devoir t'emmener aux douches alors…

-Faut croire. »

Kagami se leva, et prit Kuroko dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et se dirigea vers les douches. Ils se lavèrent chacun dans une cabine, sinon, ils risqueraient de refaire l'amour une deuxième fois… Dix minutes après, ils étaient prêts, propres et amoureux. Il était près de sept heures, et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers leur salle de classe. Mais sur le chemin, quelque chose frappa Kuroko. Enfin, quelque chose… plusieurs choses plutôt.

« Kagami-kun…

-Ouais ?

-Tu as dis que tu aimais quelqu'un… La semaine dernière. Ce n'était pas une fille ou… _je me fais des idées ?_

-Ah ouais… Comment dire… »

Taiga commençait à rougit très sérieusement… Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Prenant une grande inspiration, il dit à toute vitesse :

« C'est juste que je t'avais imaginé en fille et ça m'a fait rougir ! »

Si Kuroko s'attendait à ça… Cette déclaration le fit rougir légèrement… Alors son amour était réciproque ? Kagami n'aimait pas de fille, mais lui ? Cela voulait dire… Qu'il y avait eu un énorme malentendu ? Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines du bleu. Il se planta devant Kagami, toujours souriant.

« Je t'aime, Taiga-kun. »

« Taiga-kun » rougit encore plus, et détourna la tête, regardant les élèves qui commençaient à arriver. D'un ton boudeur, il murmura :

« Moi aussi j't'aime… crétin… »

Ravi d'avoir eu la phrase qu'il voulait –hormis le « crétin »-, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chastement son rouge. D'abord surprit, Kagami saisit la nuque du bleuté et approfondit le baiser. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, non ?

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

* * *

L'équipe de Seirin était inquiète pour leurs deux premières années. Hyuga et Izuki partirent donc voir comment cela se passer. Ils jetèrent innocemment un œil à travers la porte entrouverte.

Malheureusement.

Ils virent tous les deux leurs premières années, en plein ébat amoureux. Ils firent rapidement demi-tour, allant retrouver le reste de l'équipe. Riko leur demanda :

« Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils vont trèèès bien, crois-moi. L'entrainement est terminé ! On part tout de suite, et on rangera demain matin !

-Euh… Tu es sûr, Hyuga-kun ?

-Oui ! Très sûr même ! Allez, hop, hop, hop ! Tout le monde dehors ! »

Dix secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans le gymnase. Hyuga pensa que ce serait dommage que tout le monde soit traumatisé par deux garçons en chaleur… Ils seront choqués demain, ce n'était pas un problème.

**J'ai fini ! Yeah 8D ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi, pour tout vous dire… Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je suis heureuse d'avoir fini l'anime ! J'ai d'abord lu le manga (en anglais -_-') mais je ne suis pas déçue ! =D**

**Voilà ! Je compte beaucoup écrire sur cette série, que j'ai adorée ! J'ai plein d'histoires en cours en plus x)**

**Review ? *w***


End file.
